So Beautiful
by agent.girlsname
Summary: Kurt is injured and left scarred in a freak accident while on Broadway; Blaine wants to show him he's still beautiful.


**Author:** Agent_girlsname

**Title**: So Beautiful

**Beta:** Lola_mejor

**Summary:** Kurt is injured and left scarred in a freak accident while on Broadway; Blaine wants to show him he's still beautiful.

Blaine smiled cheerfully at the nurses as he passed their station on the way to Kurt's private hospital room, carefully readjusting the brightly coloured tulips in his arms. The fresh perfume of the flowers almost covered up the overpowering smell of bleach that always seemed to prevail in hospitals and for a moment Blaine could ignore it and pretend he was on his way to surprise his husband at work, not visiting his hospital bed.

But even if he could pretend for a little while, the bandages that covered Kurt served as a stark reminder. Thick white dressings covered Kurt's left cheek and extended down his neck to his shoulder. Blaine knew more bandages lay under Kurt's dark blue pyjamas, covering part of his arm and chest.

The bandages covered the worst of Kurt's injuries, keeping them from infection as they healed, but the skin around the dressings was still tinged pink from the burns.

'Wow, more flowers Blaine? I won't be able to fit into this room soon.' Kurt said, gesturing to the array of cards, flowers and gifts dotted about the room. Some were from Blaine but a lot had been sent to the hospital by friends and Kurt's fans.

'I know.' Blaine smiled, laying the flowers down on the table at the end of Kurt's bed and walking over to kiss his husband on the lips. 'But they brighten up the room and I just want to see you happy.'

'You make me happy.' Kurt replied, shifting the newspaper off of the bed and patting the space he had made to invite Blaine to sit next to him.

Blaine hopped up onto the bed, pretending to ignore the main article on the page the newspaper had been opened at. The headline 'Broadway Star Injured on Stage' stood over a promotional picture Kurt had taken for the musical he had been performing in when the accident had happened. Blaine thought the paper had to be over a week old now, one he had been specifically hiding from Kurt to keep form upsetting him.

'I spoke to Rachel earlier, she said my understudy is doing a well enough job, but everyone is looking forward to when I come back.'

Blaine nodded, he knew the show had reopened the night before having fixed the damage caused by the accident, he had hoped Kurt would have forgotten.

Eight days earlier Kurt had been in the middle of his show stopping solo closing the first half of the musical. Blaine knew the solo by heart and though he hadn't been at the show he knew Kurt would have been killing it.

But halfway through the song one of the light riggings had broken, crashing on to the platform Kurt was standing beside. The glass had shattered into lethal shards that had embedded themselves into Kurt's porcelain skin. The stage dressings had caught fire instantly, spreading to Kurt's shirt and burning him.

The stagehands were quick to act, putting out the fire and almost immediately closing the curtains to hide the chaos from the concerned audience. But the damage was already done.

When Blaine had first seen Kurt's injuries, an angry mix of second degree burns and deep cuts that had needed stitches, they had seemed like the worst thing that could have happened. But as the days passed Blaine came to realise just how much worse it could have been.

He snapped his attention back to the present, and to Kurt. 'Of course they're looking forward to when you'll be back. The doctors said you can come home soon, it won't be long until you're back on the stage.' Blaine said hopefully. They hadn't discussed the overall effects of Kurt's accident - Kurt had been too easily upset, still in shock over the ordeal and coming to terms with the scars that were left. He had cried when the doctors told him the scars were permanent and Blaine was worried the psychological damage would be worse than his physical injuries.

Kurt shook his head at Blaine's words, not saying anything. But Blaine didn't need words to know what Kurt was thinking.

He pulled Kurt closer, mindful of his injuries, pulling Kurt's legs over his lap and holding his husband close. He could feel Kurt's heart beating next to his own and felt his warm breath tickling his neck and he took a moment to just appreciate the fact that Kurt was still here to hold. He had come so close to losing the most precious person in his life and that thought terrified him. But Kurt was still here, he was going to be ok and nothing else mattered to Blaine, he just wished he could make Kurt see that.

'Kurt, you are still so beautiful, do you really think that a couple of scars are going change that? Hell no!' He placed a tender kiss on Kurt's temple.

'It's not just a couple of scars Blaine, there's no way I can hide the damage done to my face. People aren't going to want to see me on stage. I might as well go and live in a cave.' Kurt pouted. The fact that Kurt was beginning to be melodramatic about the accident showed that he was beginning to come to terms with it. The grave acceptance of the last few days had been so out of character for Kurt it had worried Blaine more than anything else.

'You could do that,' Blaine replied, trying to look as though he was giving the proposed scenario actual consideration though he knew it wouldn't happen, Kurt was no recluse. 'Or you could show the world that nothing is going to stop Kurt Hummel from doing what he wants. Scars or no scars you can still be the biggest star Broadway has ever seen. With your voice and your talent no one is going to notice them anyway.' Blaine's voice was earnest, pouring his heart into his words and trying to make Kurt see that he was still the same person as he was before the accident.

Kurt closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Blaine's, a tear trailing down his cheek. 'You still think I'm beautiful?'

Blaine almost scoffed that Kurt could ask such a thing, but instead he pressed his lips close to Kurt's ear.

'You are so beautiful... to me.' He sang at a whisper. Kurt sniffed and rolled his eyes but Blaine could see his lips twitch slightly.

'You are _**so beautiful**_ to me.' Blaine sang a little louder, his voice rising as he carried on. 'Can't you seeeeeeee?'

'Hush you idiot, people are trying to rest next door.' Kurt giggled, wiping away the last of his tears on his sleeve.

'Hey boys, what's going on here?' Kurt's nurse enquired as she came into the room carrying Kurt's lunch.

'Well, two years ago I married an idiot and now he's singing at me.' Kurt smiled, looking hungrily down at the food on the tray.

Kurt and the nurse carried on talking but the words were white noise to Blaine. His eyes were fixed on Kurt's smile. It was the first time since the accident that he had seen Kurt smile, an actual real smile, not just a thin stretching of the lips to try and prove to Blaine that he was ok.

Blaine knew that there was a long and hard road ahead of them and one smile didn't mean that Kurt was cured, but for the first time since the accident it Blaine had hope that Kurt could be happy with himself again.


End file.
